


Boyfriend Does My Makeup Challenge

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, M/M, No actual sex just a lot of implied, Probably doesn't need that rating but this one is much more sexual than the other parts i guess, Rated M because of lots of mentions of sex, Romance, Youtuber AU, hella gay, mentions of Shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: Keith decides to have a change of pace and asks his viewers what they think he should do for his upcoming video. The resounding answer is that he should allow his boyfriend Lance to put sharp objects near his eyeballs.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [«Мой Парень Делает Мне Макияж»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656475) by [DreamerX2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerX2/pseuds/DreamerX2)



> So this is a shorter part, but I wanted to get something up, and I didn't want to overwhelm this one for some reason. It was just meant to be funny and cute but it ended up having a lot more feelings than I thought. Also, thank you to klahnces on tumblr for giving me this idea (as well as a few others) and I hope you enjoy it, as well as everyone else. And I should also say that the whole time I was writing this, I was listening to the Yuri on Ice single and I feel that that was probably the reasons emotions ran so high both in the story and in my heart.

**Keith Kogane** @kogane

I know I don't do this usually, but I figured it might be a good idea. So, what do you guys think I should do for my next video?

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

@kogane BOYFRIEND DOES MY MAKEUP CHALLENGE PLZ

 **< 3 KLANCE** @klancearegay

@kogane omfg please have lance do your makeup I didnt know how badly I needed this until now

 **KLANCE HAPPENED** @_klance

@kogane lance does your makeup challenge ngl I feel like he'd be pretty good at it

* * *

“So you read the title of this video. You know what this is. I decided to do something a little different this time around and I asked what you guys thought I should do for this week's video. A _disgusting_ amount of you said that I should do the boyfriend does my makeup challenge. Like literally thousands of you said it. And thousands of others of you liked up the ones that said it. And now here we are. I have a bunch of makeup that someone else went out and got. And I have my boyfriend. Say hi Lance.”

Lance popped into the frame, grinning and holding a Target bag, presumably filled with makeup. “Hi Lance!” Keith rolled his eyes, but smiled.

“And Lance is going to do my makeup. I'm not going to lie, I am terrified.”

“Why, babe?”

“Because the internet decided that you should have the ability to stick sharp, pointy objects around and possibly into my eyes.”

“Oh please, you'll be fine! I have sisters, remember? I can do this easy peasy!”

“I know you have sisters, they like me more than you.”

“…You're right, they do. Dammit!”

* * *

“Okay, so I have decided to go for a smokey eye, because I mean, if I'm going to do your makeup, I have to give you a sexy dramatic look.”

“Of course you do.”

“So, I'm gonna take this darker powder and just really pack it onto your eyelid.”

“Why do you need to put so much on me?”

“Because the darker I make it, the more dramatic it is.”  
  
“Lance, babe, please don't blind me.”

“Keith, have some faith in me!”

“I do, but I also value being able to actually see you.”

“That was cute, but seriously trust me.”

* * *

“Are those fake eyelashes?”

“...Yes.”

“Lance!”

“Babe, there are always fake eyelashes in these videos!”

“You're going to glue my eyes shut.”

“Will you just shut up and trust me?”

* * *

“Okay, so we got this Nyx Lingerie matte liquid lipstick-”

“How did you say all of that in one breath?”

“Shh! Anyways, it's a very nice nude color-”

“How is that nude? I am definitely much lighter than that.”

“Keith, shush!”

“I'm just saying, it's a little-”

“I'm just going to ignore you and put this on your lips. Please don't move them.”

* * *

“Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful lips?”

“Yeah, you. Also, it feels like all the moisture is being sucked out of them.”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of that later on.”

“ _Oh my god_ , my mom watches these videos!”

* * *

“Okay, I think the final touch is gonna be your hair.”

“My hair?”

“Yes, your hair! I'm going to pull it back.”

“You just like seeing it up. I know you.”

“You got me there.”

* * *

“And I am done! You are a masterpiece, my love.”

“Give me the mirror.” Lance handed Keith the palette he'd been using and Keith opened it to look at his reflection. He stared at himself for a few moments, with a very unreadable expression. Lance looked at him nervously. “Lance… what the fuck?” he finally said.

“Is it bad?”

“No… I look kinda hot.” Keith touched his face. The winged eyeliner was super impressive. He knew many women who would kill for those wings, his future sister-in-law included. “I look like a K-Pop star, oh my god… Shit, is it weird to be a little turned on by yourself?”

“I mean, I am whenever I look in the mirror.”

“Oh my god, Lance.”

“Seriously though… you might wanna end this video, Keith.”

Keith looked at Lance, saw the way he was looking back at him, and a silent conversation happened between them. A very visible blush spread across Keith's cheeks and he looked back at the camera. “Kay, that's all for today, bye guys!” he said, his voice a bit higher than normal before he stopped the recording. He could easily edit that out, shoot a different ending, but as he grabbed Lance's shirt and dragged him into their bedroom, it was basically the last thing on his mind.

* * *

 **KLANCE IS REAL** @klancefan1

That moment when your OTP definitely had sex.

* * *

Keith had just pulled on his shirt, and was wiping a towel through his still damp hair (he and Lance may have taken a shower together… a very long shower) when his phone started to ring. He looked at it and saw it was his mom. He smiled to himself and answered.

“Hey mom,” he said. While he knew for a fact he was nowhere near as close to her as Lance was to his mother, Keith really did love the woman who had taken him into her home ten years ago. The memories he had of his birth mother were sparse and faded with time, and while it had taken a long time for him to be able to feel truly comfortable having a new family, it was nice to know that at the end of the day, he had someone he could call mom at all.

“Hi, sweetie! How did the makeup video with Lance go?” she asked. Keith had already filled her in on the fact that he was going to be doing said video, since it was apparently what his viewers most desperately wanted from him. He couldn't help but blush though, thinking about the way the video had ended. He looked back at the bathroom door just as Lance was walking out of it, still gloriously shirtless, his skin still a little damp.

“It was great. Both of my eyes are still in my skull and I learned that Lance can do a pretty decent cat eye,” he responded, not looking away from his boyfriend. Lance grinned at him.

“Your mom?” he mouthed. Keith nodded in response.

“Well then, he might have to show me, because I still cannot for the life of me.”

“You don't need it mom, you're beautiful already.” She giggled at that. Lance's grin turned into a softer, more fond smile as he moved to the closet to grab a clean shirt.

“You know, I talked to Shiro earlier,” his mother said offhandedly.

“Never a good thing.”

“We talked about you, you know. And Lance.”

“Oh god.”

“He told me that he's never seen you so happy.” The blush intensified, but Keith was smiling. “And Keith, that just makes me so happy too. After everything you've been through, dear… you deserve all the happiness in the world, you know that right?”

“Yeah, mom, I do.”

“And he does make you happy, right? I mean, that's a silly question, I see the way you are together. He looks at you like you're the brightest star in the universe. But with you, I still sometimes can't help but fear that maybe you are holding back. I know how you are, how you've always been. I just want to know for myself… are you truly happy, Keith?”

Keith looked back at Lance again. Lance had pulled on a shirt and was walking towards him, crawling onto the bed. He kissed Keith's forehead and Keith couldn't help but lean into him. “Yes. So much so,” he breathed into the phone, his eyes shutting. Lance pressed his lips to each of his eyelids.

“Good. You're going to have to bring him over for dinner soon. The last time was a lot of fun.”

“Yeah, definitely. We'll figure out a good time.”

“Maybe this weekend?”

“Let me talk it over with Lance, okay?”

“Of course, of course. I can't wait to see the video!”

“I'll send it to you when it's up, okay?”

“Okay, honey. I'll let you go. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Keith hung up the phone, setting it aside as Lance slotted their lips together. His eyes slid shut again and one hand slid into Lance's still wet hair, gripping slightly. Lance wound his arms around him, pulling him closer. “Did you have a nice conversation with your mom?” he whispered against Keith's lips. Keith smiled and nodded.

“Yeah, she wants us to come over for dinner again soon. She suggested this weekend.”

“I would love that.”

“I'll let her know.” Keith pressed their foreheads together, his hands moving to Lance's shoulders. He wanted to just drink in this moment, both of them still warm from the hot water, holding one another. He never thought he could ever have something like this, something so amazing that it made him wake up every day with a smile on his face. Everyone assumed YouTube was that thing for him, because it was like a dream job, but the best thing YouTube had given him was absolutely Lance. If it wasn't for YouTube, they never would have met, and Keith wouldn't be so irrevocably happy.

Because it was true. Keith had grown up in such a tumultuous way, constantly being moved from home to home, relishing in the time he got to spend with Shiro and his family because they were the only constants in his life. He didn't really have friends, had trouble relating to others, was oblivious in social situations. But now he had Lance and he had a group of friends that were like a second family for him. He didn't feel hopeless anymore, he felt excited every day because it meant more Lance and it meant more happiness. Keith didn't really know what he did to deserve any of it.

“So you were talking about me, huh?” Lance asked.

“She asked me if I was happy.” Lance pulled away and Keith opened his eyes to look at him. “I've never been happier, honestly.” That thousand watt smile Keith loved so much overtook Lance's face, and then they were kissing each other again, this time more passionately. “I love you, Lance,” Keith breathed when they pulled away again. He suddenly realized he was shaking. It wasn't like they hadn't already said those words before… it just felt like things were a little different suddenly. They were so much more now. Everyday those words became more and more and he hoped that would never end. Keith never thought he would be in this position honestly, baring his soul to the guy who at one time almost killed him with cinnamon.

Lance was obviously feeling it too, whatever this new intensity was. He could see it in the glint in Lance's eyes as he squeezed Keith tighter to him. “I love you, Keith,” Lance responded. Keith couldn't help the watery laugh that erupted from him, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes for reasons that Keith wasn't entirely sure of, and he was kissing Lance again because he just had to.

* * *

 **smolgenius:** keith ngl you did look objectively hot in that video

 **kogane:** thanks?

 **smolgenius:** now just recreate the call me baby music video and i think you could have a whole new audience on your hands

 **kogane:** no thanks i'm good

 **hunkaburninlove:** lance how did you do that eyeliner so well???

 **princess:** LANCE WTF YOU HAVE HAD THIS SECRET TALENT AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE

 **modernlancelot:** sorry bout it

 **dadfriend:** did you two really have sex afterwards?

 **modernlancelot:** yup!

 **kogane:** well duh

 **smolgenius:** gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ;)

 **dadfriend:** oh my god

 **coranic:** lance, you should teach me some of those makeup techniques, I bet they could come in handy for some of the DIYs my viewers have been suggesting!

 **modernlancelot:** you got it, coran!

 **hunkaburninlove:** coran, you mean there are diys out there that don't involve fire?

 **coranic:** be quiet, you!

 **princess:** if you teach coran and not me lance, I swear we are no longer friends

 **modernlancelot:** please guys, there is plenty of me to go around! I'll teach everyone and their mother how to do the perfect cat eye.

 **princess:** you better

 **smolgenius:** i'm probs good on that, but thanks

 **kogane:** alright well, if we're all done stroking my boyfriends ego I'm gonna go ahead and go. I have some...thing to do.

 **modernlancelot:** me too, sorry guys. It's very important.

 **kogane:** super important. BYE!

_kogane and modernlancelot left the chat_

**coranic:** did they leave for the reason I think they did?

 **princess:** to have sex?

 **hunkaburninlove:** definitely

 **dadfriend:** oh my gOD I dont need to hear this

 **smolgenius:** do I even need to say it?

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you'd like to discuss this story or just Klance in general, hit me up on my [tumblr](http://theoddpocalypse.tumblr.com/).


End file.
